1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus, a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device and a heating unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a substrate processing apparatus, there is a batch-type substrate processing apparatus for processing a predetermined number of substrates at once. In the batch-type substrate processing apparatus, the predetermined number of substrates are held on a substrate support, the substrate support is loaded into a processing chamber, a process gas is introduced into the processing chamber while heating the substrates, and thus a desired process is performed.
Conventionally, a substrate in a processing chamber is heated from a side by a heater installed so as to surround the processing chamber. However, specifically, a center portion of the substrate located on a lower portion in the processing chamber is difficult to be heated and a temperature thereof is easily lowered. Thus, in the conventional substrate processing apparatus, there is a problem in that it takes time for increasing a temperature in the processing chamber and a recovery time (temperature stabilization time) is increased.